


i know you love a little danger, baby

by notthebigspoon



Series: welcome to the new age [5]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't been married that long, just a few weeks. And they're happy. Things are great. Bryce has been better behaved than usual, radiant in his happiness and most of his infractions are resultant only of forgetfulness. He helicopters around Javi, constantly looking for approval, as if he's trying to convince him that he didn't make a mistake in putting a ring on his finger. Javi doesn't like it but it at least means that Bryce is no longer trying to convince <i>himself</i> that he didn't make a mistake.</p><p>Title taken from Wild In Your Smile by Dustin Lynch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you love a little danger, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: extreme sexual behavior. Proceed at your own risk.

They haven't been married that long, just a few weeks. And they're happy. Things are great. Bryce has been better behaved than usual, radiant in his happiness and most of his infractions are resultant only of forgetfulness. He helicopters around Javi, constantly looking for approval, as if he's trying to convince him that he didn't make a mistake in putting a ring on his finger. Javi doesn't like it but it at least means that Bryce is no longer trying to convince _himself_ that he didn't make a mistake.

He doesn't know what they talked about, Bryce and CJ Wilson, but what Javi does know is that in the week since the Nationals were in Los Angeles is that his husband is constantly alternating between a state of overactivity and a state of distraction. He's supposed to be the dom, the older one, the patient one, but any dom can grow impatient, especially one who has the care of one Bryce Harper in his hands. He forces himself not to be as rash as he might have been in the past. They're married now, this is for the long term. He will sit, he will reflect and he will act based upon those reflections.

Game nights, especially when they’re in the same city, are subject to a strict routine. Generally, outings are forbidden, and if they _do_ go out, it's usually the group movie trip with Belt and a handful of others. That was last night which means tonight they go home. Javier sorts the mail and listens to the messages on the machine, Bryce starts the laundry and orders dinner in because it's his night to pick and he doesn't want to cook. They eat dinner together, watch 21 Jump Street, step around each other in the bathroom, brushing their teeth and preparing for bed.

He sits on the edge of the bed, snaps his fingers. It speaks to how well trained Bryce is that he immediately hits the floor and assumes the position, head bowed. Javi quietly tells his boy to look at him, look daddy in the eye. Bryce's cheeks are flushed and there's that mild sort of fear where he's not afraid of Javi, but he's afraid of the consequences of something that he might have done. His shoulders are shaking and Javi frowns. Bryce is never that scared. There's something wrong.

He leans forward, catches his fingers under Bryce's chin. “What's wrong pet?”

“N-nothing daddy.”

“What did we say about lying?”

“Good boys don't.”

“That's right.” Javi smiles. “Now tell Daddy the truth. What's wrong? What happened and does this have something to do with CJ Wilson?”

“I... yes sir. We um.” Bryce looks at his knees, cheeks burning red. “We were talking. About stuff we were into. It came up when he heard me call you daddy. And he wasn't being mean, just curious, so I told him and it took off from there.”

“And he told you about something you want to try.”

Bryce looks so grateful that he starts crying. “ _Yes_. And I want it so bad but I didn't want to ask you because I didn't want you to get mad or think there was something wrong with me.”

“Baby boy... when has Daddy ever done that when you wanted something or wanted to know something?”

“Never.”

“That's right.”

“I...” Bryce takes a deep breath, looks up with those big blue eyes like he's determined to be a brave boy. It's adorable. “I w-want you to f-fist me.”

Javi manages, he has no idea how, to show no outward sign of surprise. He reaches out, pulls Bryce up into his lap and gives him one soft kiss before telling him to get on his stomach. He grabs the bottle of lube, a new one, opens it and slicks his fingers. In spite of his sheer want of it all, Bryce is scared to death. They've done a lot of things, adventurous and acrobatic, but nothing that would test his limits so much as this.

The first three fingers, that's easy. They regular get up to that before sex because Bryce has this thing for foreplay that Javier loves to indulge. He leans down, runs the tip of his tongue around his husband's hole before slipping in a fourth. Bryce's thighs start shaking and while his hips jerk back out of habit and an instinctive desire, the tell tale moment is when he sobs. Javi's heart aches. His poor baby boy is so scared right now and he'd never admit it. Javi kisses up his back, bites his ear.

The sobs grow choked and more frequent but Javi begins to relax because he recognizes these cries, when the pain is pleasure. Bryce sobs through the fourth finger and become impossibly quiet when Javi tucks his thumb against his fingers, starts working his hand in slow, careful, easy. Bryce doesn't make a single sound, his poor body shaking, his hips canting back, a silent gesture to keep going and Javi does. His young husband is such a good boy, deserves the things he wants.

Bryce's hole closes around his wrist. His hand is encased in tight heat and he has to squeeze the bottom of his dick to keep from coming right then. He waits, raggedly asks his baby boy if he's okay. Bryce nods unsteadily, shifts his hips and screams so loudly that Javier's ears start ringing. Javi kisses his shoulder again.

“Tell me what you want. Tell me you're okay, tell me if you want to keep going.”

“C-can't... can't... think...”

“Tell. Me. Boy.” Javi snaps, hoping the tone will have some effect on his husband. “Either you tell me you can go on, or we stop right now.”

“On. Go on. Move your hand, daddy, _please_.”

“Good boy... always remembering your manners.” Javi laughs, nuzzling his neck. “If you want to stop, you know what you tell daddy.”

Bryce does know. But he doesn't say it, whines low in his throat as Javi's hand moves inch by inch, back and forth, so slow. It's wordless moans and sharp cries until he comes screaming at the top of his lungs, bursting forth with a torrent of sobs and 'daddy daddy daddy' that's almost incomprehensible. Javier works his hand out carefully, winces at the way that Bryce screams again, this time in something less than pleasure.

He washes his hands, grabs a towel and the wet wipes out of the bathroom cabinet. Wipes Bryce down and gently pulls the blankets over him before pulling his husband into his arms. Bryce burrows up to his chest, sobbing with every move. Javi wraps an arm around his shoulders, strokes a hand over his cheek and through his hair until the sobs slowly start to subside. There's a sick feeling in his stomach that he rarely experiences, the one telling him that maybe he didn't do a good thing in giving in to his baby boy's wishes.

“Th-thank you daddy.”

All the weight in the world slides off of Javi's shoulders. He lets out a breath of relief before kissing his baby boy's forehead, pulling him closer and arranging the blankets over their bodies, rubbing the small of his back.

“You're welcome baby boy. Get some sleep. You're going to be sore in the morning.”

“L-love you daddy.”

“Love you more.”

“Love you most.”


End file.
